Merlin Drabbles
by slightlytookish
Summary: Reserved for drabbles, double-drabbles, and any other very short works. Warning for season one and two spoilers!
1. Hunith's Decision

**Hunith's Decision**

If it was a matter of life and death, perhaps Hunith's reaction would have been different. If Merlin had rescued Will from drowning, or used his magic to keep his friend from being trampled by a horse, surely Hunith would have been proud of her son.

But as it happens Merlin is just showing off, magically doing his chores for his and Will's amusement, and when Hunith sees this she's angry and afraid. She doesn't want to send Merlin away, but she knows that she must. It isn't safe for him here anymore, not where others may soon discover his secret.

Merlin is too big for Ealdor. He needs space to grow and he needs to meet new people, people that will help him find a purpose for his gifts. Camelot seems like the likeliest place, where one more young man won't draw much interest, and where Hunith's old friend Gaius can keep an eye on Merlin.

Hunith supposes that all mothers think their children are special, but she's always known deep in her heart that Merlin is destined for great things. And Hunith suspects that her son's destiny isn't tied to Ealdor, but to someplace greater. Someplace like Camelot.


	2. All That’s Left Unsaid

**Warning: Merlin/Arthur pre-slash**

**All That's Left Unsaid**

"Nervous?" Merlin asked as he helped Arthur with the last of his armour. The tent was shadowy and dim in the early morning light and the sounds of the men moving through the camp were growing louder as the sun crept higher in the sky. "No, that's right, you don't get nervous. Not even before a battle." There was a hint of a smile on Merlin's face but when he glanced up his expression grew serious, matching Arthur's own. "Arthur? What is it?"

Arthur looked at Merlin, awkward and gangly and brave and already dressed in his own armour. He cleared his throat. "Merlin, I-" But then he stopped abruptly, feeling oddly hesitant.

Merlin went very still, one hand resting lightly on Arthur's arm after having tightened the vambrace. "Yes?" he prompted, waiting.

"I'm glad you're here," Arthur said at last. "Try not to do anything stupid today."

Merlin's eyes lit up with sudden understanding. He ducked his head shyly, a blush quickly spreading high on his cheekbones, but he couldn't hide his grin. "You too," he said, letting his fingers slip down Arthur's arm to clutch at his hand, and Arthur smiled because he understood what that meant, too.


	3. Certainty

**Certainty**

"Why do you stay?" Morgana asks one day. "You can go anywhere, do anything. And yet you remain here, in Camelot."

"For Arthur," Merlin says without hesitation. "It's my destiny. _He's_ my destiny."

"You sound very sure of that." Morgana says, her voice amused.

Merlin grins. "I wasn't at first," he admits. "But I am now. I'm certain of it."

Morgana turns quiet and thoughtful. "Yes," she says, long moments later. "I'm certain of it, too."

"Why?" Merlin asks, giving her a curious look. "Is it- can you see something? Of the future?"

But Morgana just smiles at him mysteriously.


	4. A Matter of Geography

**Notes:** I imagine this taking place sometime between 1x01 "The Dragon's Call" and 1x02 "Valiant."

**A Matter of Geography**

Uther watched, chin in gloved hand, as Merlin, after a few desperate nudges from Gwen and several long moments of obvious confusion, finally tripped his way to the table where an increasingly impatient Arthur sat holding an empty goblet.

"Is the boy simple?" the king asked in a tone of voice that Merlin was beginning to recognise as particular to Uther: part scornful, part benevolent, and entirely terrifying.

Merlin promptly dropped the wine.

Arthur snatched up the flagon before the spill could spread and pressed it back into Merlin's hands with a glare. "He's from Ealdor," he told his father.

"Ah," said the king, as if that explained everything. Perhaps, in his mind, it did.

Gwen sidled up to Merlin and discreetly passed him a cloth to mop up the mess, which he accepted with a grateful smile.

"But I'll ask Gaius about it," Arthur added, giving Merlin a brief, amused smirk as he wiped the table clean. "There's clearly some sort of mental affliction at work."

After that particular insult Merlin could hardly be blamed if his hand just _happened_ to let the wine-soaked cloth drip onto Arthur's sleeve. Perhaps his supposed mental affliction would prove useful after all...


	5. Realignment

**Realignment **

"I have seen terrible things," she'd said, and Arthur doesn't doubt her now, not with his arm in a sling and the memory of the questing beast's bite fresh in his mind. Not when so much is still unexplained – Merlin's strange speech and brief disappearance, the way that Gaius suddenly seems older and slower, the way that Morgana drifts about the castle, her face pale and her eyes deeply shadowed.

"Come on," he says gruffly, one afternoon when he catches her staring out of the window in a deserted corridor, looking lost and alone. He presses a practice sword into her hand and she looks at it blankly before turning quizzical eyes to his.

"I need someone to practise with," he says in a gentler voice, "if I ever hope to go back to training the knights."

It's not the sort of thing that he would normally say, and Morgana seems to realise it, a look of gratitude crossing her face before her expression turns sharper.

"I'll go easy on you," she promises, smirking in the way that he's used to seeing. "There's no glory in beating an injured man."

"Not that you ever _would_ beat me," he reminds her, and as they walk to the training ground together, bickering in their old way, a weight that Arthur didn't realise he was carrying suddenly lifts, and the world seems to shift back into place.


	6. Downpour

**Downpour**

The downpour was swift and unexpected, with frequent gusts of wind that sent the rain sweeping across the courtyard to where Gwen stood huddled below an overhang of stone, peeking out from beneath the folds of her cloak to peer up at the dark sky.

She knew that Morgana wouldn't mind if she were a few minutes late, but when the rain showed no sign of stopping Gwen squared her shoulders and left her little shelter. She tried to walk quickly but it was no use; her cloak grew damp after just a few steps, and a sudden strong wind blew her hood right off her head, fat drops of rain instantly drenching her hair.

Behind her she heard someone calling her name, followed by the sound of footsteps clattering on the stones, and she turned around in time to see Merlin nearly slip and fall into a puddle beside her.

"Be careful," she said, holding her hood with one hand and Merlin's arm with the other, steadying him.

But Merlin only grinned and shrugged, his hair falling wetly into his eyes. "Here," he said, taking off his coat and holding it over their heads, shielding them both. The rain drummed loudly against it, but when Gwen looked up her face stayed dry.

"You'll be soaked!" she exclaimed, and Merlin already was, his shirt drooping cold and wet against his back and sides.

"I can dry off faster than you can," was all that he said, still grinning, and Gwen couldn't help but laugh.

"You're very strange," she said, but she curled close to him, her shoulder bumping into his as they dashed the rest of the way across the courtyard, together.


	7. Left Behind

**Left Behind**

It was barely nightfall when Will arrived at Hunith's door. She'd been expecting him.

"You didn't have to send him away," he said. "I wouldn't have told anyone." He was downcast and sullen, but when she met his eyes his expression changed and suddenly he looked very young.

"Oh, Will," she said, pulling him into a hug. His shoulders were tense under her hands. "I didn't want Merlin to leave either. But don't you see? This isn't the place for him. He needs to meet new people-"

"New friends," Will muttered.

"New people that will teach him how to manage his gifts," Hunith said firmly. "He'll be back soon, you'll see. Merlin wouldn't forget about us."

"No matter how much fun he's having in Camelot," Will grumbled, though he managed a grin. Hunith smiled in return, but as watched him go she thought, _I know I did the right thing_.


	8. All in the Mind

**All in the Mind**

Sometimes a vision comes to mind unbidden and Merlin can see him, a small figure in a green cloak moving silently between the trees. He doesn't think much of it at first – the glimpses are always fleeting and never seem to reveal anything important, and _certainly_ don't foretell the doom that the Dragon has prophesised – but then one day the boy looks up, his large, uncanny eyes inexplicably meeting Merlin's across the distance.

"Will you come, Emrys?" he asks. "Will you join us?"

_No_, he thinks, knowing that he will hear, _I can't. My place is here, in Camelot. With Arthur._

The boy nods, looking unsurprised. "But someday we will meet again," he promises, his smile not quite reaching his eyes, and when their tenuous connection breaks a moment later Merlin can feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end and has to suppress a shudder.


	9. Part of the Routine

**Part of the Routine**

Gwen's always liked having a routine. She likes the structure of it, knowing the precise hour when she must draw the water for Morgana's bath, or fetch her lady's meals, or sit in her chair by the sunlit window and work on the mending.

She's always liked having a routine but now she craves it, wanting to keep her days filled to the last possible moment so that she doesn't have to think about going home to her empty house. And most nights she doesn't go home at all, choosing instead to sleep in the little room within Morgana's chambers, ensuring that she can begin her days earlier and end them later, tiring herself out so that she can fall into bed and sleep and forget.

It's an evening like any other. She turns down Morgana's bed, fluffs the pillows, and puts her dressing gown within reach. She says goodnight to her lady and goes to her little bed off to the side – it's all part of the routine.

But when she wakes in the deep of night, her heart pounding and her face wet with tears, Gwen knows that this isn't part of the routine. Usually she's the one comforting Morgana and soothing her after her nightmares, but now her lady has her arms around her, smoothing her sweaty curls away from her forehead and holding her close as she trembles. And with the memory of her dream still so vivid in her mind – glimpses of swords and death and loss – Gwen can only bury her face in Morgana's shoulder and hold on tight.


	10. Definitely Not Hugging

** Definitely Not Hugging**

After a long chase they finally had the monster surrounded, trapped between the knights of Camelot and the edge of a cliff. Arthur was at the front of the line, his sword outstretched, and Merlin kept his eye on him as he crept closer to the precipice.

The monster snarled, towering over them, and when Arthur stepped forward, swinging his sword, it burst into fire with a deafening roar.* It advanced on the knights, flames leaping from its hands, and Merlin surreptitiously stretched out his arm and conjured a storm.

The sky darkened rapidly, thunder rumbled ominously in the distance, and with a crackle of lightning the rain poured down, drenching them all.

Things happened very quickly after that. The monster began to hiss and fizzle and a cloud of steam rose from its skin as its fire went out. With an anguished cry it stumbled back, falling over the side of the cliff – and its long tail coiled around Merlin's knee and dragged him over the edge, too.

Merlin didn't have time to think – he only barely registered hearing Arthur yelling his name – as he fell down and down, dropping swiftly through the rain and the fog until he finally landed hard in the gorge below and everything went dark.

He woke some time later to the sun shining in his eyes and an insistent hand shaking his bruised and aching shoulder.

"I thought I told you to stay back," Arthur said, glaring down at him. "Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

With a groan Merlin sat up and looked around. He'd landed squarely on the monster, which had cushioned his fall better than he would have expected from a creature that could set itself on fire. Its carcass was still smoking around the edges and had slightly singed Merlin's damp clothes, but other than a few minor burns and bruises, he was unhurt.

"I just wanted to get a better look at it," he said, shrugging amiably. "It's not every day you see a monster burst into flame."

Arthur continued to glower at him. "Next time do as you're told," he said gruffly. He studied Merlin for a long moment before he looked away, squinting up at the sky. "You're lucky that storm happened to pass through when it did."

"Yeah," Merlin said dully. "Lucky."

"Well, if you're not hurt you can't expect to laze about all day," Arthur said, straightening up. "We have a long ride ahead of us if we want to reach Camelot by nightfall."

Merlin nodded and struggled to his feet. He wobbled a little, feeling sore and disoriented, and Arthur reached out a hand to steady him. He hesitated briefly, his hand a heavy, sturdy weight on Merlin's shoulder, before he suddenly dragged him into a hug.

Merlin stood frozen, his arms pinned to his sides and his chin digging uncomfortably into the chain mail on Arthur's shoulder. "Are you hugging me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin," Arthur snapped. "I'm just trying to dry you off." His hand made a vague sweeping motion between Merlin's shoulder blades before his arms tightened around his back, pulling Merlin closer.

"Oh," Merlin said. "Thanks." And he couldn't keep from grinning as he wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and held on tight.

* I totally had a Balrog in mind :)


	11. Camaraderie

**WARNING: Spoilers for Episode 2x04.**

**Camaraderie**

He didn't hesitate to use magic against Hengist. He didn't worry that Lancelot was standing right beside him as his eyes flashed gold and he sent the gate crashing to the ground.

Lancelot surveyed the damage with a smile, looking almost proud. "I see you're still up to your old tricks, Merlin."

"It's probably best if you don't tell anyone about that," he replied, just before they turned and ran after Arthur and Gwen. But as they ran through the dark passageway Merlin remembered how readily Lancelot had accepted him and his magic all those months ago, how quickly he'd promised to keep his secret.

Friendship with Lancelot was different than it was with Arthur or Gwen or Morgana – it was easier, it was completely honest in a way that Merlin hadn't experienced with anyone else, except for Gaius and Will. He'd missed having that kind of friendship. He'd missed Lancelot.

"I'm glad you're back," he said as they hurried along. Lancelot looked at him and smiled and reached out to clasp his shoulder.

"Me too."


	12. Trust

**WARNING: Spoilers for Episode 2x05.**

**Trust**

"Did you have any luck?" Gaius asked, looking up from the draught he was preparing when Merlin dejectedly returned to his chambers.

Merlin shook his head and slumped into a chair. "I told Arthur that Lady Catrina was a troll and he laughed at me."

"Well," Gaius said, smiling grimly. "I won't say 'I told you so.'"

"I just don't understand it," Merlin exclaimed in frustration. "After Valiant and the unicorn and Cedric and everything else I've been right about, you'd think that he would listen to me. But no, I tell Arthur that he's about to have a troll for a stepmother and he laughs in my face."

"Arthur is as proud as Uther. It's difficult for them to hear that they may be wrong about something, especially about the people they trust."

Merlin looked down and fidgeted with his sleeve. "I just wish he'd believe in me. I used to think that he did, but I don't know anymore."

Gaius shuffled across the room and eased himself into the chair beside him. "Give Arthur some time. He is in a difficult position; he can't oppose the king any more than we can. But once he's given some thought to your words, he may be able to speak to Uther and convince him that he's making a terrible mistake."

Merlin thought back to the strange conversation he'd had with Jonas and shook his head. "I can't wait for Arthur. I'm going to find a way to stop that wedding myself."

"You've got to be careful, Merlin," Gaius said sharply. "I know I encouraged you to use magic in the court earlier but you can't do it during the ceremony tomorrow. There will be even more people around, and someone will be sure to see you."

For a moment Merlin considered telling him about his plan to sneak into the troll's underground lair but then he pushed the thought aside, not wanting Gaius to stop him. "Don't worry," he said. "I won't use magic at the wedding."

Gaius gave him a long, stern look before relaxing. "Very well," he said. "But promise me that you'll be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Merlin asked, smiling innocently.

Gaius raised his eyebrow. "That's what I'm afraid of," he said wryly as he stood and headed back to his work.

Merlin thought about his plan as he watched him go. If he could just destroy Lady Catrina's potions and expose her true form before the ceremony, he'd prevent her from taking over Camelot and save the kingdom from a terrible fate.

And then perhaps Arthur would finally believe him.


	13. Snow Day

**Snow Day**

It starts snowing in the morning, and by the time Arthur dismisses Merlin for the evening it's still coming down steadily, leaving the windowpanes covered in frost and the courtyard blanketed with snow.

He reaches it at the same time as Gwen and for a moment they stand in the doorway listening to the shouts and the laughter of the other servants in the courtyard as they throw snowballs and try to push each other into the snow.

"Sounds like they're having fun," Merlin says, grinning, and Gwen smiles and shakes her head and watches as Tim from the stables runs past, red-faced and laughing and being chased by Agnes and Matilda from the kitchens. Farther ahead several maidservants are furiously making snowballs while furtively eyeing the pages that have clustered at the other end of the courtyard to build an elaborate fortress of snow.

"Come on," Gwen says at last, touching his arm. "It's getting late."

Merlin nods and edges in front of her, hoping to shield her from any errant snowballs, and is rewarded for his efforts by a fistful of snow down the back of his shirt.

"You-" he sputters, whirling around. "Gwen-" And she laughs and throws a snowball in his face.

The snow is soft but cold, and he feels it sliding uncomfortably down his chin and his back as he hurriedly crouches down to scoop up his own handful. Another snowball hits his shoulder, knocking him flat on his back, and he never knew that Gwen's aim was so good. His aim isn't bad either, once he scrambles to his feet, and his first snowball knocks off her hood as she tries to run away, and the second lands on the top of her head, soaking her hair.

She spins around then, and Merlin feels his eyes widen in dismay at the sight of the snowballs she has tucked into her apron. He turns and flees in the direction of Gaius' rooms, dodging snowballs as Gwen follows close behind, laughing.


	14. For the Love of Arthur’s Armour

**NOTE: This is meant to be a silly, crack ficlet. **

**For the Love of Arthur's Armour**

After the tournament Merlin sat by the fire and spread the chainmail across his lap, studying it closely. By now he knew Arthur's armour like the back of his hand and could easily spot any dents and snags. In no time at all his eyes came to rest on the latest damage, a long tear along the side that had occurred when the lance belonging to Arthur's opponent had glanced off his arm.

Arthur hadn't been very hurt – there had been a bit blood, but the cut was fairly shallow and should heal quickly – but his armour had suffered. Merlin ran his fingers carefully over the damage, minding the jagged edges of the mail, and heaved a sigh.

"Don't worry," he assured it. "You'll be all right in no time." A few words and some glowing eyes later and the chainmail was as good as new. Its rings were repaired and clean once more and it even seemed happier from its perch on Merlin's knees. Prouder. More confident. Utterly content.

"There," Merlin said, smiling and giving it a pat. "All better now."

"Were you just talking to my chainmail?" said a voice dangerously close to his ear.

"What? No!" Merlin leapt to his feet and spun around, knocking the mail to the floor in the process. It landed in a sad heap, and Merlin immediately crouched down and scooped it up with a quickly murmured apology.

Arthur was watching him with an incredulous look on his face. "You did! You just apologised to it!"

"No, I didn't!"

"You're _caressing_ it," Arthur said with a look of disgust. Merlin glanced down and saw that it was true, he was petting the chainmail as if he were trying to comfort it after its fall.

"I didn't– I mean–" Merlin shook his head, flustered. "This isn't what it looks like, Arthur."

"I really don't want to know what it looks like, _Mer_lin," Arthur said, stomping over to his chair. "It's just a bit of a shock to walk into one's chambers and find one's manservant whispering sweet nothings to his _armour_." He folded his arms and glared at Merlin, well on his way to a dangerous sulk.

"I wasn't–" Merlin stopped and looked him. "Wait – are you jealous?" When Arthur didn't reply he laughed gleefully. "You are! You're actually jealous because I was paying more attention to your armour than to you!"

Arthur's look was thunderous. But he didn't deny it.

Merlin slowly walked over and carefully set the armour on the table. Then he came to stand beside Arthur and very gently rubbed Arthur's side where he knew the lance had struck.

"Is that better, sire?" he asked after a moment.

"Well," Arthur sniffed, looking somewhat placated. "It's a start."

Merlin bit back a sigh and cast a longing glance at Arthur's chainmail. At least _it_ didn't talk back...


	15. Mistletoe

**Note**: Features Sir Leon, but no other spoilers for season two.

**Mistletoe**

Preparations for the Yuletide celebrations were well underway in Camelot. Guests were arriving from all corners of the kingdom and judging by the delicious smells wafting through the corridors it seemed that the cooks were hard at work preparing for the evening's feast. As he walked through the castle Sir Leon smiled to himself, admiring the garlands of evergreen and holly adorning the walls and the candles burning cheerfully in the windows.

Absently humming a festive tune, he rounded a corner and nearly walked into the lady Morgana. They both stopped short, each one momentarily startled by the other's presence, and Leon quickly bowed his head in apology. "My lady," he said, stepping aside to let her pass.

But Morgana did not immediately continue on her way. "Sir Leon," she replied, and he could hear the amusement in her voice. He glanced up and found her watching him closely, a small but mischievous smile playing on her face.

"Are you going to deny me my kiss?" she asked, arching a brow.

Leon looked at her in astonishment. He felt his face growing warm and he suspected that he must be turning as red as his cloak. Morgana's smile widened but after a moment she apparently decided to take pity on him and flicked her eyes upwards. Following her gaze, Leon saw the bundle of mistletoe hanging above them and smiled in relief.

"There is nothing that I would deny you, my lady," he assured her and, although he was still blushing faintly, he swept aside his cloak with a flourish and gallantly bent to kiss her hand.

When he lifted his head he discovered that Morgana was still watching him, but her smile had softened into something less teasing and much more tender. It was a look that stilled him; he had never before seen such an expression on her face, and had certainly never expected her to direct such a fond look at _him_.

A long and silent moment passed before he realised that he was still holding her hand. He dropped it belatedly and took a step back, feeling foolish.

But Morgana moved closer and took his hand once more. "I'll see you at the feast," she said, giving his fingers a brief but gentle squeeze. And then, with one last smile, she was gone.

Leon bemusedly watched her leave, unable to keep what he supposed was a ridiculous smile from his face. After she had disappeared down the corridor, he glanced around furtively before reaching up to tear a sprig from the mistletoe. He tucked it into a pocket and set off down the hall once more, his heart even lighter than it had been before.


	16. Far Sight

**WARNING: Contains spoilers up to and including Episode 2x11.**

**Far Sight**

Morgause knows it the moment that Merlin looks into the Crystal of Neahtid; the crystals are connected, and the one that Merlin holds now in his trembling fingers is just a small fragment of the larger cluster in her possession.

At first she is surprised that the crystal has any effect on him – earlier she had watched as Arthur handled it easily, almost carelessly, clearly not feeling its power. But Merlin has a very different reaction to the crystal, one that Morgause doesn't expect. In Camelot she had only thought of him as Arthur's servant, when she had thought of him at all, but now she sees that there is much more to Merlin than meets the eye.

She watches as he struggles with himself, valiantly trying not to give in to the lure of the crystal, but like so many men before him Merlin eventually finds himself compelled to look inside and when he does, Morgause looks with him.

Across the miles she sees exactly what he sees – images of Merlin and the dragon, and a too-brief glimpse of Camelot in flames that makes her heart beat faster in utter joy. Merlin masters himself and casts the crystal aside too soon for her liking, but as the images in her own crystal fade away Morgause looks up with a smile on her face.

She has work to do.


	17. Secrets Shared

**Notes: This was written for the AU drabblefest at the LJ community_infide_manentia. _****Please be warned that there are spoilers for Episode 2x09.**

**Secrets Shared**

"So," Morgana said, cornering Merlin in the corridor one afternoon. "What shoes did you wear?"

He looked at her quizzically. "Shoes?"

"Please tell me you didn't wear those boots," she said, eyeing his feet critically.

"They're the only ones I have," he said, gazing down at his scuffed toes and feeling somewhat affronted. "Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

"The dress you borrowed," she said with a knowing grin. "Don't try to deny it, Merlin. I know for a fact that both Arthur and Gwen caught you sneaking it out of my room."

"But it wasn't for me!" he exclaimed. "It really, _really_ wasn't."

"It's all right." Morgana replied. "I don't mind. You can keep it, by the way. It was never one of my favourites."

"It was for Gaius!" His voice was beginning to take on a panicked tone.

"You don't have to pretend with me, Merlin," she said. She gave a friendly greeting to a passing knight, but waited until he'd disappeared around the corner before speaking again, in a softer tone. "I wish you had told me. I might have been able to help."

She gave him a peculiar look and Merlin suddenly realised that she wasn't talking about dresses or shoes anymore. His heart stuttered for a moment, wondering how much she knew about Freya, but Morgana must have sensed his unease because she reached out to touch his arm in reassurance.

"You kept my secret," she said. "You've been a good friend to me, Merlin. Someday I'd like to repay the favour."

Merlin felt a pang of regret. Maybe she could have helped him with Freya, just as he had helped her with Mordred. Maybe he should have trusted her.

"Thanks," he said, smiling gratefully. "And I'm sorry. I should've asked you first."

Morgana smiled in return. "Next time," she said, turning to go. "Oh, and Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Don't listen to Arthur. I think your colour is definitely blue."


	18. Three is Company

**Note:** The title is borrowed from my favorite chapter of _The Lord of the Rings._

**Three is Company**

When Gwen arrived at Morgana's chambers in the morning, breakfast tray in hand, she discovered an unexpectedly empty room. Usually at this hour Morgana was awake and dressed and awaiting her arrival, but today the room was quiet, the only noise coming from an open window letting in the sounds of the people stirring in the courtyard below.

"My lady?" She called, peering curiously around the room.

From behind the screen came a small, piteous yowl, followed by the sound of rustling fabric. "Gwen? I need your help."

She set the tray down on the table and hurried over. Behind the screen Morgana was sitting on the floor, her hair tied back in an untidy knot as she cradled a small, blanketed bundle in her arms. "What is it?" Gwen said, kneeling down beside her.

Morgana shifted the blanket and a sharp whiskered face belonging to a rather scrawny and extremely unhappy kitten emerged, blinking rapidly in the sunlight. "I found him a little while ago. There's something stuck in his paw but I can't hold him still long enough to remove it."

Gwen gave her a knowing look. "Where did you find him?"

"In the training yard," Morgana said with a grin; there was no way to conceal her dirty fingernails or the sword belted at her side. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd get some fresh air and a bit of exercise before the knights arrived and overran the place."

Gwen smiled and shook her head, reaching for the kitten. He squirmed in her hands, and she nearly dropped him once before she got him to lie still long enough for her to inspect his swollen paw. "It's a thorn," she said. "Poor thing, it's no wonder that he's so miserable. Shouldn't we bring him to Gaius?"

"He isn't there. I stopped by on my way back and Merlin said he'd already gone to see a patient in the lower town." Morgana reached for the kitten again and held him close, rubbing his fur soothingly. "I hate seeing him suffer like this. Will you help me try and get it out? You're always so good at delicate work, and I can hold him down."

It took a bit of an effort, and by the end of it they both had scratches on their hands and arms, but eventually Gwen managed to extract the thorn. The kitten mewled again in discontent and Morgana held him close once more, trying to comfort him. "Thank you, Gwen," she said with a grateful smile.

"It was nothing," she replied, sitting back on her heels and watching as the kitten, now that it was no longer distracted by pain, settled down on Morgana's lap and calmly gazed around at his new surroundings. "What are you going to do with him?"

Following her voice, the kitten turned towards Gwen and studied her for a long moment with his head tilted consideringly. Then he gracefully jumped down and wedged himself between them, burrowing between Morgana's leg and her own and looking very much at home.

"I think he's decided to stay with us," Morgana replied, sounding amused, and Gwen smiled and reached down to scratch behind the kitten's ear as he purred, utterly content.


	19. Lucky

**Lucky**

Will glared at the worm at the end of his hook for a long moment before turning to Merlin, who was busy reeling in his fourth fish of the afternoon.

"You're using magic, aren't you?" he asked darkly.

Merlin fought back a smirk, but his eyes were twinkling in amusement. "You know I don't cheat."

"How else do you explain it?" he demanded. "The fish are practically begging you to catch them."

"I'm just lucky, I suppose," Merlin replied, shrugging. "And you're lucky too."

"Why?"

"Because I share," he said, dropping two fish into Will's empty basket with a grin.


	20. Among the Wildflowers

**Among the Wildflowers **

Merlin didn't mean to fall asleep. He just wanted to rest for a moment. But when he stretched out in the warm grass and closed his eyes against the bright sunlight it almost felt like he was back in Ealdor, napping in the fields on a lazy summer afternoon. It was too easy to forget that he had herbs to pick for Gaius, and swords and armour to polish for Arthur, with the sweet smell of wildflowers lulling him to sleep.

When he woke just a short while later, the sun was still high in the sky and Gwen was sitting beside him.

"Hello," she said, smiling down at him. "I thought I'd find you here."

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. In Gwen's lap was Gaius' basket, filled with all the herbs Merlin had been asked to find.

"Gwen, you shouldn't have," he said, feeling touched that she had taken the time out from her own chores to help him.

"It's nothing much," she said with a shrug. "I knew what Gaius needed, and you looked like you really could use the rest." Her eyes suddenly grew wide and she ducked her head in embarrassment. "Not that you looked bad or anything," she added, fidgeting with a loose thread on her skirt. "It's just that I know how hard you've been working lately."

"Thanks," he said, grinning. After a moment Gwen looked up and caught his eye, all traces of her awkwardness forgotten as she smiled once more.

"Come on," she said, pressing the basket into his hands and getting to her feet. "Let's get something from the kitchens and come back here to eat. And then you can help me pick some flowers for Morgana."

"All right," he said easily, offering her his arm in what he hoped was a gallant way, though judging by her laughter he must have looked a little silly. But she linked arms with him anyway and they walked back to the castle, together.


	21. When the Fighting’s Over

**Summary/Notes:** Takes place at some point in the future after Arthur becomes king. Mild spoilers for episode 2x12.

** When the Fighting's Over**

"It was amazing what you did back there," Merlin said when the battle was over, feeling guilty and strange trying to talk to her after all that had happened between them. "With the fire and the, uh. Explosions."

He smiled tentatively, awkwardly, and Morgana arched a brow. She was still dressed in her armour with her hair hanging down her back in a messy plait and she was looking at him in that uncanny way that she always had, the kind of shrewd look that suggested she knew much more than she was letting on. "I liked what you did with that wall of water," she said at last. "And the arrows. The arrows were very impressive."

There was a hint of amusement in her voice and Merlin exhaled deeply; it wasn't exactly a sigh of relief, but it was close. "Why did you come back?"

"You're not the only one who loves Arthur," she said. "But don't tell him I said that." She looked up at the castle then, tilting her head back so she could see the banners fluttering from the tops of the towers, and when she turned back to him she was smiling. "Don't you see, Merlin? You and I have always been on the same side."

And now Merlin did feel relief, a whole wave of it, and his smile was no longer hesitant. "He missed you, you know," he said. "We all did."

He knew that things would never be easy between them, not like they had been before, but maybe they could have something like the friendship they once had. When he caught Morgana's eye, she appeared to be thinking the same.

"So did I," she replied, still smiling, and together they went to meet the new king.


End file.
